


Because I Love Him

by Gaydemonprince



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Geralt missed his boyfriend, Geraskier, Geraskier Modern AU, M/M, sorta sad but mostly happy, yennefer just wants to protect Geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaydemonprince/pseuds/Gaydemonprince
Summary: This is a writing request I got on my tumblr @mr-geraskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 167





	Because I Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hi I have so many ideas but I'm too lazy to actually write them. Imagine like witcher and mage are actually immortals and if nothing kills them they stay alive forever, Geralt, Ciri, and Yen never died, Jaskier though died of old age (it broke Geralt heart because they were together). So 2020 Geralt is waiting to order is coffee in a small place and he hears ."Hi, my name is Julian what is it gonna be" And for the first time in 1000 years he sees Jaskier again! Maybe its bullshit but I just love this idea!!! Ok, maybe I'm intense but now that I started thinking about this, like..!! -Geralt not being able to stop himself for going back there all the time and spending time with his "reincarnated boyfriend" -Yen and Ciri trying to stop him because "he's just gonna hurt himself again" -Julian starting to have dreams about tavern and monsters and a white-haired witcher... -him writing songs about it because he does music on the side Like....!!

Geralt is simply waiting in line at a random coffee shop near his work. He’s running late and the line just doesn’t seem to be moving. Geralt is a college professor and this is not the first time he’s been late to his class.

Finally, the line moves and it’s almost Geralt’s turn to order. He pulls out his phone and looks at the time. He sees a text from Yen asking where he is and that she is waiting for him in his classroom. As he quickly types back a response to her, he doesn’t realize it’s his turn to order.

“Sir? Hello?” The young familiar voice says from behind the counter.

Geralt’s head shoots up and he makes eye contact with beautiful blue eyes. He knows these eyes.

“Hi, my name is Julian! What can I get you today?” Julian smiles at Geralt, patiently waiting for an answer.

Geralt is so awestruck he whispers, “Jaskier?”.

“Jaskier? Is that a secret menu drink I don’t know about?”

Geralt straightens up and sadly smiles at Julian. “Sorry, I thought you were someone I knew. I’ll just have a black coffee.” As he says this, his eyes never leave Julian.

Julian grabs a marker and cup and looks at Geralt. “What’s the name?”

“Geralt.” The white-haired man softly says, making Julian’s heart flutter for some odd reason.

“I’ll get that right to you. Thank you!”

“Don’t I have to pay?” Geralt raises his eyebrow at Julian.

“Don’t worry about it. Have a nice day Geralt.” Jaskier smiles at him before walking away to make Geralt’s coffee.

Geralt can help himself from watching the young man walk away.

He can’t believe he seriously thought the kid was Jaskier. Jaskier has been dead for centuries. How could he possibly be here in a small coffee shop? Not possible.

Geralt hears a voice come from near him. The young man is singing. It’s very soft but Geralt can hear it perfectly.

“Toss a coin to your Witcher, oh valley of plenty, oh valley of plenty…” Julian walks back over to the counter and hands Geralt the coffee. “Thank you for coming.”

Before Julian can walk away, Geralt grabs his hand. “Where did you hear that song?” Geralt stares with hope in his eyes.

Julian smiles and completely turns to him. “Would it be crazy to tell you I dreamed of it last night? Lately, I’ve been dreaming of these weird fantasy land stories. It’s always me and some other guy running around. I never see his face though in my dreams, just his hair.” Julian looks up from Geralt’s eyes to the short white hair.

“Hey, I’m running late already, can I have a damn coffee?” A customer near them interrupts them.

“Yes, sorry sir, ill be right there,” Julian responds. He turns back to Geralt, “Again, thank you so much Geralt and I hope you have a nice day.” He pulls away from the warm hand on his. He doesn’t want to, doesn’t want to stop talking to Geralt, doesn’t want him to leave.

Geralt is watching Julian until he gets a phone call and realizes he is really late for work. He waves goodbye and runs out the door.

He finally gets to his class a minute after it starts and he arrives to a very pissed off Yennefer.

“And where the hell have you been?” She whispers to Geralt so the students couldn’t hear. As he sets up his stuff on his desk he leans over and whispers back, “I saw Jaskier.”.

She stares at him, startled. “Jaskier? That bard you used to run around with?” She says annoyingly.

“Yes, that bard. My bard.” Geralt glares at Yennefer before turning and greeting his class with a smile.

\----------

It’s been two weeks and ever since Geralt saw Jaskier, he’s been coming into the small coffee shop every day before class. On the weekends he comes in during the mornings just to see Jaskier and talk. They always talk about small things like how Geralt is a professor and how Jaskier writes songs. Usually, while Jaskier is talking, Geralt sits and listens whiling smiling. Just happy to hear his voice again.

They are both sitting in the comfy seats near the coffee shop’s window when Yennefer and Ciri walk in. Geralt rolls his eyes as Yen takes a chair from a nearby table and sits next to the two.

“Hey Geralt, what are you doing here? I thought we were going out to eat?” Yen grins at the white-hair man.

Geralt glares at her before answering, “No, I don’t believe that was today.”

“No, it definitely was, check your calendar. Anyway, whos this?”

Julian sits up straight and sticks out his hand. “Hello, I’m Julian. I work here but I’m on break so Geralt offered to spend time with me.”

“Oh, he did didn’t he?” Ciri says and raises her eyebrows towards Geralt.

Julian can obviously feel the tension between the three of them and stands up. “I actually think my break is over, see you later Geralt. He walks away and into the back where he gets ready for another couple hours of work.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Yennefer angrily whispers.

“I was spending time with a new friend before you two came in and chased him off.”

“She means why the hell are you talking to him? Don’t you remember what happened last time you were friends with Jaskier?”

Julian walks out from the back in full uniform and makes eye contact with Geralt before waving and smiling.

How could Geralt forget what happened? He lost the love of his life that day. Throughout his life, he protected Jaskier from every monster and creature out there but there was no way he could protect him from old age. Jaskier died in his arms, kissed him one last time before he was gone. Geralt has gone through the years doing whatever he could to try to bring him back but nothing worked and finally, Yennefer and Ciri helped him. Geralt never thought he would ever hear his bard’s beautiful voice again and now that he’s found him, he doesn’t want to let go. Not again.

“I remember.”

“Then why? Why are you doing this to yourself?” Yen mournfully says to him.

He looks up at his friends and his tough-guy act breaks. “Because I love him. Fuck, I love him so much and it fucking hurts to look at him every day because he has no idea who I am but I come every day anyway. I love him and I… I can’t lose him.” A tear falls from his eye and he takes another glance at Julian before another tear falls again.

They get up and head to the door.

“Wait!” Julian runs to Geralt and stops in front of him with a comforting look. He grabs Geralt’s hand and gives him a piece of paper. “It’s my number, I’ve been thinking and… I really need you to come over to my house so we can talk. My dreams are more frequent and I think they are linked to… you.”

Geralt looks down at the paper in his hand and smiles. He raises his head and gives Julian a “hmm” and a wink before leaving with Yen and Ciri. Julian watches as they leave making sure they are gone as he jumps with glee.


End file.
